yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Apartments
, School, Sky Kingdom, White Fern World, The Docks, Pastel Blue House, Underground Garage, Dream Park, Urotsuki's Dream Apartments , Fairy Tale Woods , Broken Faces Area , Monochrome GB World |BGM = oudn-03 (Interiors), bgm-g (Exterior), tm2_bird002 (Balconies), kousyo (Tunnels), oudn-04 (Crosswalk) |Map ID = 0214, 0215, 0217, 0218, 1061 |Primary = oudn |Contributing = wXeoWvpbbM, maptsuki }} The Apartments (夢見荘, Yumemi-sō, Dreaming Villa) is an area accessible from White Fern World. Features The exterior to the three different apartment buildings is grey with two floors and a red railing on the second floor. Each room has a door with a window to its right which may or may not show light inside. The ground outside is a deep shade of blue, illuminated by many strangely shaped street-lamps that surround the area. There is also a Vending Machine in this area. The entrance from White Fern World is a path lined with street-lamps, where Hiboushi-san can be found standing in the middle of the path. Interacting with her results in a full-screen event of her face flashing onscreen for a few seconds, and then her sprite disappears (similarly to Monoe in Yume Nikki). Continuing north through this path will take you behind the third room from the left on the first floor. The interiors of the different rooms all have lightly colored floorboards and patterned wallpaper, with a sliding door leading out to a balcony. The balconies all overlook the same scene and each have a cactus on the right hand side. There are various different things inhabiting each room: 'Main Building' *'Second Floor, First Room on the left' - This room is home to a red ball surrounded by three cushions which you can chainsaw. Chainsawing it once cuts it open, while doing so a second time causes a blue creature to pop out, which wiggles when you interact with it. Chainsawing it a third time will kill it. By the door to the balcony is a purple blob in a garbage can. If you chainsaw it, its face will morph into an angry looking eyeball. You can chainsaw it again to kill it. *'Second Floor, Second Room from the left' - This room is home to the White Drooling Creature Event. This is the room you get transported to from a book about the creature's origin in the Library, and once you exit, you cannot enter again. If you've obtained the Spacesuit effect, there will also be a strange deformed man in the room. *'Second Floor, Third Room from the left' - This room is home to Megane and his pet rabbit. If you use the Glasses effect here, all of his body will disappear except for his glasses. If the UFO is outside, both he and his bunny will be scared and run around the room frantically. *'First Floor, First Room on the left' - This room is home to the Flower Woman Event. *'First Floor, Second Room from the left' - This room contains three large blocks side-by-side and a set of buttons corresponding to the colors of the blocks which will slowly break them. If you push the buttons in the blue-yellow-red order repeatedly until the blocks are all completely broken and then go out onto the balcony, there should now be some colorful NPCs outside and a pathway up to the Sky Kingdom. *'First Floor, Third Room from the left' - This room is very small, and contains little else other than an NPC wearing a red hat. If you interact with him and go through the door at the top, it will take you to another room with an X-Y graph on the floor and two creatures with zeroes and infinity signs around them, who will unlock wallpaper #117 upon interaction. These creatures also flinch when the Telephone effect is used, and freak out if the zeroes and infinity signs around them are chainsawed into oblivion. Exiting this room through the door at the bottom will take you to a different apartment block with no other rooms. Going down the stairs and out of this area leads back to the path to White Fern World. 'Smaller Building ' This building is found by going north-west from the main building. *'Second Floor' - This room is empty, save for a large hole in the floorboards. Interacting with the hole takes you to a large building with staircases. If you go down the stairs to the right, and then through the small hole using the Child or Fairy effect, you will come to an alleyway with a sewer-like waterway running through it. On the other hand, going downstairs will take you to the Underground Garage. Interacting with the telephone poles in the alleyway will make the camera pan upwards, revealing eyes above the wall. If you go under the bridge into the sewer, you will find a pipe with a long ladder leading up to Monochrome GB World. Just beside the pipe is a smaller one with a seal, which can be broken with the Chainsaw, and can only be gotten through with the Child effect. This leads to a corridor with a staircase to a path ending in a dead end, where interacting with the water at the end with the Penguin leads to Dream Park. *Back in the staircase building, if you go to the right after coming out of the hole in the floor you should find a wispy black and white creature, which won't let you progress until you interact with it. Continuing on to the next screen, going through the grey doors and then up the stairs will take you to a bedroom in disrepair that is home to Bane Jack, who will give you the Spring effect when you interact with him. Leaving this room through the door at the bottom will take you to Urotsuki's Dream Apartments, and going down the staircase before entering the spring effect room will take you to the School. *'First Floor' - This room contains a portal to The Docks. If you go south from the main building, you will find a zebra crossing. Going straight to the left from here will take you to the Pastel Blue House. You may not be able to return to the Apartments from here if the UFO is present (1/4 chance), in which case you will hear its sound in the main area of the Apartments and its image will be floating in the background of the Zebra Crossing. If you attempt to go back to the apartments, you will instead enter a small area with the UFO in it. This UFO can take you to the Broken Faces Area and the Fairy Tale Woods, and will also grant you wallpaper #60. Directions Nexus → Mushroom World → White Fern World → Apartments Trivia *All of the different balconies in this area are technically the exact same place, made to look different through the use of scripting. *In previous versions of Yume 2kki, a character named Lamppost-Boy appeared on the lamppost path, who has since been replaced by the Sunhat Lady in 0.103i. Gallery 2kki-apt-kid.png|Hey there. 2kki-apt-kid2.png|How's it goi- 2kki-apt-kid3.png|...oh, ok 2kki-apt-twins.png|The XY twins 2kki-apt-twins-chainsaw.png|Division by chainsaw 2kki-apt-gballey.png|Just outside the Monochrome GB World. 2kki-apt-UFO.png|Well, this looks promising. Old_apartments.png|Old Apartments... Glowy! Category:Locations Category:Oudn